Bill of Hare
Bill Of Hare is a 1962 Bugs Bunny cartoon featuring the Tasmanian Devil. Plot The cartoon opens in a seaside town where a crate is being unloaded from a cargo ship, belonging to the Snodgrass Scientific Expedition. The crew is shown trying to carefully hoist the crate from the ship to the dock, but the net holding the crate breaks, causing it to fall and break open, releasing the Tasmanian Devil. Taz immediately scuttles the ship and, while buzzing through the water, bites a shark, causing it to jump out of the water and moan in pain. Taz then comes on shore and smells food being cooked. He sees Bugs Bunny under the pier trying to cook a meal in a kettle. Taz promptly throws Bugs into the pot, but hearing singing in the pot, opens it up. Bugs, disguised as an old man, orders Taz to close the door, but when Taz tries to look again, Bugs, disguised as a lady, slaps him and pokes him in the eyes. Angered, Taz rips the shower curtains, placed by Bugs, but once he is in the pot, he hears Bugs begging him to stop drowning him. Bugs (who was outside the pot, gargling seltzer water to imitate drowning) jackhammers the pot shut and transports the pot to a cannon, where he puts the pot inside the cannon and fires it like a cannonball into the ocean. Bugs is next seen using a rotisserie to roast carrots over an open fire when Taz catches up with him. Taz quickly ties Bugs to the rotisserie and begins to cook him over the fire. Bugs (out of picture) instructs Taz to turn him faster and as Taz complies, it is revealed that he is really turning a crank of a truck engine. Taz is run over by the truck and Bugs escapes once again. Later, as Bugs is looking at the cook book, wondering what else to cook, Taz grabs him and makes a rabbit sandwich. Before Taz can take a bite, Bugs convinces him that his only food source is a moose. Wanting to catch a moose, Taz lets go of Bugs and they go to a train tunnel, which Bugs is passing off as a moose cave. Bugs explains that once he hears a moose, he'll blow a whistle to tell Taz to go in and clobber the moose. The first time, Bugs blows his own whistle and hears a train whistle. The moment Taz rushes into the tunnel, he gets clobbered by a Northbound train. Bugs suggests that Taz face south when attacking a northbound moose, but once they hear another train approaching, Taz gets clobbered by a Southbound train. Thinking that he didn't do proper research on moose attack techniques, Bugs goes into the tunnel to look up more research. Just as Taz is starting to snap out of his daze, Bugs comes riding out of the tunnel on a real moose, that runs Taz over. Taz corners Bugs again but Bugs tricks Taz by assuming a disguise as a waiter in a restaurant and takes an order from Taz When Bugs plays a violin, Taz, starting to cry from the sad song, takes the violin and eats it. Bugs returns with a skewer with three lit dynamite sticks, which Taz promptly eats, in a display of what Bugs calls "atrocious table manners". The dynamite blows up in Taz's stomach, and Taz chases Bugs. Bugs shuts him behind a door, but Taz breaks it down. After receiving a tip that Bugs is under the door, Taz goes down it, but Bugs shuts the door, attaches a hook, and calls to some off screen men. The hook then lifts up the door, revealing Taz is trapped in a cage. Later Taz is seen in a cage in the city zoo when Bugs attempts to take his food order again. Remembering what happened previously, Taz lowers a sign in his cage that reads "PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS." Bugs then playfully wonders what made Taz lose his appetite so soon. Censorship *On CBS, Bugs' bath in the cauldron was edited to remove Taz's hand caught in a giant mousetrap. The scene where Bugs plays a violin, which Taz eats, and then Bugs returns with a shish kebab of dynamite sticks is edited so that it seems like the violin itself exploded after Taz ate it. *On ABC, Bugs poking Taz's eye in the cauldron scene was cut. The part where Taz eats a shish kebab made of dynamite sticks was replaced with a frozen shot of Bugs while the sound played as normal. Category:1962 animated films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Robert McKimson Category:1960s American animated films